tailtalefandomcom-20200215-history
＜眠り＞ Sleep
sign here for final approval: 僧: All clear here. 月: Leaving my mark 味: It's all good... correction wise ;_; 天: *pat-pat* ヽ(´・一・`) 天: Ok, seems like this has been checked throughoutly. Translation <眠り> Sleep Not a lot to report here, just a few things cleared up and/or commented on. Went through a second time. Again. All clear here. [月: Leaving my mark] 【ナップ】「今のうちに兄さんに渡しておきたい　ものがあるんだ」 ある日、調子がよいのか、ナップが俺を部屋に呼んだ。 【リック】「今のうちってなんだよ。　縁起の悪いこと言うなよ」 Napp: "While I still can, I'd like to give something to you, big brother." Napp seemed quite well today as he called me into his room. Rick: "What do you mean 'while you can'? Don't say such sinister stuff." 【ナップ】「自分のことは自分が一番よく　わかってるよ」 力無くそう言うナップ。ナップの言葉を信じるわけではないけれど、もしこのままナップが、と考えるだけで背筋がぞくりとした。 Napp: "I think I'm the one who understands my situation the best." His voice sounds so feeble. There's no way I'm going to believe this, but thinking about Napp's condition right now sends a shiver down my spine. 【リック】「で、渡したい物ってなんだ？　形見だ、なんて言うなら承知しないぞ」 【ナップ】「違うよ」 ナップはそう言って、ノートと折り畳んだ紙を差し出した。 Rick: "So, what did you want to give me? If it's some kind of keepsake of you, then there's no way I'm taking it!" Napp: "It isn't." As he says that he folds a couple of notes in half and hands them to me. 【リック】「これは？」 【ナップ】「ほら、ずっと前にもらった設計図。　ボクなりに研究してたんだ。　兄さんの飛行機、今のままじゃ　飛べないんでしょ？」 【リック】「だけど、俺はもう、飛行機は・・・」 【ナップ】「ボクなんかのために夢を　あきらめないでよ」 ナップはやせこけた顔で、くすりと笑った。 Rick: "And those are?" Napp: "Take a look at them, they're the blueprints and papers you gave me long ago. I did my own studies on them. Brother, your airplane can't fly as it is right now, can it?" Rick: "But, I told you already that airplane isn't..." Napp: "I don't want you to give up you're dreams for me!" He says that and chuckles. His face has grown so thin. 【ナップ】「ボクだって、父さんみたいに　空を飛びたかった。　兄さんみたいに飛行機を作って　空を飛びたかった」 けど、ナップは病を患ってしまったばかりにそれも叶わなくなった。 Napp: "Even I wanted to fly through the sky just like our dad. And I wanted to build an airplane just like you did, big brother." But due to his illness that dream could never come true. 【ナップ】「ボクにとっても、空を飛び、外世界に　行くことは夢なんだ。　兄さんには、ボクの代わりに夢を　叶えて欲しいんだ」 ナップはまるで懇願するように、俺の顔を見つめていた。 Napp: "It was always my dream to fly to the outside world as well. And brother, I wish that you make that dream of mine come true in my place." He's staring into my eyes, it really sounded like his dearest wish when he said that. 【ナップ】「兄さん。　兄さんだって、本当にあきらめた訳じゃ　ないんだろう？」 ぐいと俺の胸ぐらを掴むナップ。俺だって、あきらめた訳じゃないけれど、ナップを放っておけるわけがない。 俺はナップの肩に手を置き、ゆっくりとなだめるように Napp: "Big brother. Big brother, can you really give up now?" He grabs my collar as firm as he can. I can't give up now, but I'm also not going to abandon Napp. I put my hand on his shoulder and try to soothe him. 【リック】「あきらめた訳じゃない。　けれど、それはナップが元気になって　からでも遅くはないだろう？」 【ナップ】「でも、ライズストームはもうすぐ　じゃないか。　次に来るのは、また１５年後だって　いうのに！」 Rick: "I'm not giving up. But what's wrong with waiting until you have fully recovered, Napp?" Napp: "But, the Stormrise is very close, isn't it? Are you saying that you want to wait another 15 years?" 【リック】「ライズストームがなくたって飛んでやるさ。　俺とナップと協力して研究すればいい。　自力で飛ぶことのできる飛行機を作れば　いいだけさ。　父さんが叶えられなかった夢を二人で　叶えようぜ」 Rick: "Then we will make it fly without the Stormrise. We will research it together and find a way. It would be great if we could build a plane that can fly by its own power, right? We will make father's dream come true, together." けれど、ナップは、翌々の朝、俺とランに看取られながら、死んでしまった。父さんの隠された事実のショックが思ったよりも病状を悪化させていたらしい。 一時は持ち直したかと思ったけれど、ナップの『今のうちに』は当たってしまった。 ナップは本人の希望で、雲の向こうが見える丘の上に埋めることになった。 However, after the next morning, despite care from Ran and me, Napp passed away. It seemed like the shock of learning about our father's true fate had worsened his illness far more than we thought. Should "the after next morning" be "the morning after next," ie, two days later? It's not too important, but I'll change it to that just to clear it up. At that time it seemed like he had recovered a bit, but he was right when he said "while I still can". We buried him on top of the hill that has such a good view on the ocean of clouds. He would have wanted it that way, I'm sure. ナップが遺した、計算式や新しい設計図はこれまでに残っていた課題をすべて解決してくれた。 ライズストームについても、情報より飛行機を飛ばすための手順等が書いてあり、父さんの研究書とは違った意味で役立つことが書いてあった。 これで、本当に飛行機を完成させ、ナップのノートの通りに飛び出せば、外世界に向かって飛び出すことができるのだ。 With his calculations and redrawn blueprints I was able to correct all the flaws that the plane still had. About the Stormrise, aside from the data he had also written down instructions and other information on how to get the plane airborne. It seemed like those were the real meaning of fathers research papers. With this, I really can complete the airplane, and following Napp's instructions during takeoff I can fly away to that other world. 夢を叶える。俺の夢。ナップの夢。父さんの夢。すべては２枚の大きな翼に託して。 I can make our dream come true. My dream. Napp's dream. Father's dream. I'll entrust all of them to those two wings. ライズストームまで後３日ほどのことだ。 Three days left until the Stormrise. Finished version <眠り> Sleep 【ナップ】「今のうちに兄さんに渡しておきたい　ものがあるんだ」 ある日、調子がよいのか、ナップが俺を部屋に呼んだ。 【リック】「今のうちってなんだよ。　縁起の悪いこと言うなよ」 Napp: "While I still can, I'd like to give something to you, big brother." Napp seemed quite well today as he called me into his room. Rick: "What do you mean 'while you can'? Don't say such sinister stuff." 【ナップ】「自分のことは自分が一番よく　わかってるよ」 力無くそう言うナップ。ナップの言葉を信じるわけではないけれど、もしこのままナップが、と考えるだけで背筋がぞくりとした。 Napp: "I think I'm the one who understands my situation the best." His voice sounds so feeble. There's no way I'm going to believe this, but thinking about Napp's condition right now sends a shiver down my spine. 【リック】「で、渡したい物ってなんだ？　形見だ、なんて言うなら承知しないぞ」 【ナップ】「違うよ」 ナップはそう言って、ノートと折り畳んだ紙を差し出した。 Rick: "So, what did you want to give me? If it's some kind of keepsake of you, then there's no way I'm taking it!" Napp: "It isn't." As he says that he folds a couple of notes in half and hands them to me. 【リック】「これは？」 【ナップ】「ほら、ずっと前にもらった設計図。　ボクなりに研究してたんだ。　兄さんの飛行機、今のままじゃ　飛べないんでしょ？」 【リック】「だけど、俺はもう、飛行機は・・・」 【ナップ】「ボクなんかのために夢を　あきらめないでよ」 ナップはやせこけた顔で、くすりと笑った。 Rick: "And those are?" Napp: "Take a look at them, they're the blueprints and papers you gave me long ago. I did my own studies on them. Brother, your airplane can't fly as it is right now, can it?" Rick: "But, I told you already that airplane isn't..." Napp: "I don't want you to give up you're dreams for me!" He says that and chuckles. His face has grown so thin. 【ナップ】「ボクだって、父さんみたいに　空を飛びたかった。　兄さんみたいに飛行機を作って　空を飛びたかった」 けど、ナップは病を患ってしまったばかりにそれも叶わなくなった。 Napp: "Even I wanted to fly through the sky just like our dad. And I wanted to build an airplane just like you did, big brother." But due to his illness that dream could never come true. 【ナップ】「ボクにとっても、空を飛び、外世界に　行くことは夢なんだ。　兄さんには、ボクの代わりに夢を　叶えて欲しいんだ」 ナップはまるで懇願するように、俺の顔を見つめていた。 Napp: "It was always my dream to fly to the outside world as well. And brother, I wish that you make that dream of mine come true in my place." He's staring into my eyes, it really sounded like his dearest wish when he said that. 【ナップ】「兄さん。　兄さんだって、本当にあきらめた訳じゃ　ないんだろう？」 ぐいと俺の胸ぐらを掴むナップ。俺だって、あきらめた訳じゃないけれど、ナップを放っておけるわけがない。 俺はナップの肩に手を置き、ゆっくりとなだめるように Napp: "Big brother. Big brother, can you really give up now?" He grabs my collar as firm as he can. I can't give up now, but I'm also not going to abandon Napp. I put my hand on his shoulder and try to soothe him. 【リック】「あきらめた訳じゃない。　けれど、それはナップが元気になって　からでも遅くはないだろう？」 【ナップ】「でも、ライズストームはもうすぐ　じゃないか。　次に来るのは、また１５年後だって　いうのに！」 Rick: "I'm not giving up. But what's wrong with waiting until you have fully recovered, Napp?" Napp: "But, the Stormrise is very close, isn't it? Are you saying that you want to wait another 15 years?" 【リック】「ライズストームがなくたって飛んでやるさ。　俺とナップと協力して研究すればいい。　自力で飛ぶことのできる飛行機を作れば　いいだけさ。　父さんが叶えられなかった夢を二人で　叶えようぜ」 Rick: "Then we will make it fly without the Stormrise. We will research it together and find a way. It would be great if we could build a plane that can fly by its own power, right? We will make father's dream come true, together." けれど、ナップは、翌々の朝、俺とランに看取られながら、死んでしまった。父さんの隠された事実のショックが思ったよりも病状を悪化させていたらしい。 一時は持ち直したかと思ったけれど、ナップの『今のうちに』は当たってしまった。 ナップは本人の希望で、雲の向こうが見える丘の上に埋めることになった。 However, after the next morning, despite care from Ran and me, Napp passed away. It seemed like the shock of learning about our father's true fate had worsened his illness far more than we thought. At that time it seemed like he had recovered a bit, but he was right when he said "while I still can". We buried him on top of the hill that has such a good view on the ocean of clouds. He would have wanted it that way, I'm sure. ナップが遺した、計算式や新しい設計図はこれまでに残っていた課題をすべて解決してくれた。 ライズストームについても、情報より飛行機を飛ばすための手順等が書いてあり、父さんの研究書とは違った意味で役立つことが書いてあった。 これで、本当に飛行機を完成させ、ナップのノートの通りに飛び出せば、外世界に向かって飛び出すことができるのだ。 With his calculations and redrawn blueprints I was able to correct all the flaws that the plane still had. About the Stormrise, aside from the data he had also written down instructions and other information on how to get the plane airborne. It seemed like those were the real meaning of fathers research papers. With this, I really can complete the airplane, and following Napp's instructions during takeoff I can fly away to that other world. 夢を叶える。俺の夢。ナップの夢。父さんの夢。すべては２枚の大きな翼に託して。 I can make our dream come true. My dream. Napp's dream. Father's dream. I'll entrust all of them to those two wings. ライズストームまで後３日ほどのことだ。 Three days left until the Stormrise.